A Broken Mess
by Aiza Khan
Summary: They could fight monsters. They could save the world. But when one of their own turns on them, can they pick up the broken pieces? Written for the Tales in Fragments challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Sorry I have bad focus apparently but writing fanfics is so much more fun than working on University essays even though that's what I should be doing. Okay, so this is for the Tale in Fragments Challenge, using the prompt 'dull'. Thanks to **Black Angel of the Underworld **for betareading this chapter.

**Chapter 1: Aftermath**

The hospital was quiet with the occasional chatters from nearby doctors and nurses before it faded down the halls. The sky was painted black, leaving only the white moon to stand out in all of its glory; its light luminous and faint, but still there.

Most of the others were asleep in their rooms; however, Akaishi Tagiru lied awake on his bed, staring out the window into the night sky.

It hurt. His touch hurt more than he had imagined. Why did this happen? He couldn't feel anything. Neither the tubes or the presence of his precious person clicked in his dull mind. Reality became nothing more than a hazy dream, a dream from that terrible nightmare.

"Tagiru?"

Tagiru blinked, trying to focus. "Is it cold outside?" His voice was raspy. It hurt. It hurt to talk, right now it even hurt to breathe.

"A little bit," Yuu's voice murmured. "Are you cold?"

Tagiru looked alarmed at the notion. "Don't...don't feel anything."

A pair of warm arms wrapped around his body but he felt cold all of a sudden. He had to calm down, panic welling up inside his chest.

He tried hard not to move away from Yuu's touch, but a small whimper escaped from his lips and he closed his eyes, willing the painful, vivid memories to go away.

_It isn't cold,_ he thought to reassure himself. _It isn't cold._

It seemed Yuu sensed his discomfort for he pulled his hands away and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," Yuu said, a strange emotion in his eyes.

Tagiru looked into them, trying to pick it up. Was it shame? Guilt? Hurt? Pain? He couldn't tell. He shied away from the other.

"Loving me hurts you," Tagiru whispered. Fear and insecurity rang through his tone as he spoke those words. It was a simple statement but conveyed so many inner turmoils within him.

"That's not true," Yuu said, shaking his head. "I hurt you, Tagiru. By not being there."

Tagiru looked almost puzzled by this train of thought. "Thief. Thieves are there to steal. His hands stole me."

Yuu's hands weren't like his, were they? He reached out a hand almost shyly, grabbing onto the blond's one. They were warm. Not cold. Not cold at all. They were almost too warm. How could one person's hands be so cold whilst the others being so warm?

Tagiru started to tremble but his gaze was strangely fixated on the wall across from him; his eyes were distant, blank, and it frightened – No, terrified Yuu.

"Tagiru," Yuu said, standing up. "Tagiru, are you – "

Yuu reached out to him and wrapped his arms around Tagiru's shaking body.

"What he did hurts," Yuu said quietly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Tagiru pushed Yuu away, his own body trembling at the touch, despite the fact that Yuu's touch was warm. Touching just hurt too much... "You should go before you get stolen, too. Or disappear."

His eyes were hazy, as if he was seeing right through Yuu.

Yuu pushed back tears seeing the blankness in his eyes. "I won't disappear ever."

"If you love me, you will," Tagiru said. "He won't share me. Not with you. Not with anyone."

It was almost like someone had ripped out chunks of Tagiru's soul. His spirit, his fire, his overwhelming courage that made the impossible seem possible was no longer there.

"I'll be back," Yuu promised the other.

"Don't," Tagiru requested. "You'll get cursed."

"Never," Yuu said, a strength in his voice he didn't think he'd be able to muster. "I'll never be cursed loving you. It's a blessing." He smiled. "I'll come visit you again soon."

"Ok," Tagiru agreed in a small voice, not sure what else he could say.

As Yuu left, he stared out into the sky again. He was coming back, he could feel it in his bones. The thought made him tremble. He would be back for him, his tormentor. Why didn't Yuu see? Why didn't Yuu protect himself from the darkness before it swallowed him too? There was nothing but misery up ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Thanks for the feedback. This one is fun to write and quicker to update due to shorter chapters. This chapter uses the prompt 'face'.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Tears<strong>

Yuu sat in his car, tears washing his face. He closed his eyes, wanting them to stop. Crying wouldn't do anything. Crying wouldn't help Tagiru but he couldn't help it. Was there anything he could do? He didn't know if he could drive right now. He needed to compose himself but he didn't think he could so he grabbed his cell and dialed the first person he could think of. His sister.

It only took a few rings for her to answer, considering she was in Japan for vacation right now anyway.

"Yuu?" Nene said sleepily.

Yuu winced. He hadn't even realised how late it was. It was past midnight.

"S-sorry Neesan," Yuu said. "I just...I needed someone to talk to. I don't think I can drive right now."

There was a pause on the other end. "Are you at the hospital?"

"Yeah, where else would I be?" Yuu's voice sounded slightly bitter as he said that. If he hadn't failed Tagiru, if he hadn't been such an idiot, this would have never happened. He shouldn't have let Tagiru be alone that night. They had been so happy together.

"I'll be right there, ok?" Nene said. "Yuu, don't blame yourself. I know you feel like if we hadn't gone to the wedding, this wouldn't have happened but please don't."

Yuu managed a weak smile. His sister seemed to always know what he was thinking whether he told her or not. "I'll try not to, Neesan. But that's easier said than done sometimes."

"I know," Nene said. "Better than anyone, believe me."

True to her word, Nene got there immediately, her personal assistant dropping her off.

Nene pulled Yuu into an embrace seeing him sitting on the footpath. It was a dark night, grey clouds covering the sky.

Yuu, in his sister's warm embrace broke down completely. Everything he had kept inside to be strong for Tagiru came out and he didn't know how to stop the never ending tears that kept falling.

"Shhh..." Nene hummed soothingly, murmuring softly in his ear trying to calm him down.

"T-Tagiru...he's so scared, all the time," Yuu choked out. "No matter how much I reassure him, he doesn't seem to hear me. I failed him, Neesan. What kind of boyfriend am I? I could protect Airu when she was in danger, I could protect Tagiru from ghosts that didn't even exist! But now...when someone we trust destroyed him in such a horrible way, I wasn't there. I was having fun at a stupid wedding while that...that bastard forced him to do something awful! Probably even more than he's telling us...that guy he had him for...for..."

"That's enough, Yuu," Nene's voice was stern yet soft. "You didn't fail anyone. You can't predict the future Yuu nor can you read people's minds. You didn't know that creep had that much possessiveness for Tagiru-kun. He always seemed harmless after all." She wiped away Yuu's tears with her thumb. "Just remember one thing, Yuu. Tagiru-kun still loves you. His heart will remember that if you keep trying. He's just been hurt. The brother I know doesn't give up and break down like this. Look at your X-Loader, Yuu."

"Neesan..." Yuu sniffled, trying to compose himself but it was hard seeing Tagiru so broken. "My X-Loader..."

"Your X-Loader is the colour of determination," Nene said. "My little brother never loses heart does he?" She kissed her brother's forehead. "Am I wrong?"

Yuu smiled weakly. Nene always knew the right things to say. She was right. He shouldn't be here crying his eyes out because of one mistake. Mistakes happened and this was more than a small mistake but at the same time, it wouldn't help Tagiru if he just sat here blaming himself. Nothing had changed between the two of them.

Yuu still loved the boy with all his heart after all. There was no way he'd let go, no matter how much Tagiru pushed him away, he'd hold on tight and wrap his arms around the bastard's throat once he got close enough. No one hurt Tagiru and ran free.

"Thanks Neesan," Yuu said. "I'm glad you came. I needed that."

Nene smiled. "Well, you do tend to trip over your feet a lot."

Yuu flushed. "Neesan!"

Nene hummed innocently, giving a sweet smile. "Yes?"

Yuu pouted. "Not nice."

Nene ruffled his hair. "Sorry. But it's an older sister's duty."

Yuu laughed, resting his head in Nene's shoulder blades for a few seconds before pulling away. "Can you drive us home?"

Nene nodded. "Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thank you everyone so much for your feedback. I'm sorry I haven't been updating 'Lost Touch', that one has longer chapters, so it takes longer to write, that and I can't decide whose POV to stick with. Haha. So here's the third chapter of this with the prompt 'distance'. Thanks to **Black Angel of the Underworld **for betareading this chapter for me!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Mentor's Care<strong>

Taiki didn't know how long he had been twisting and turning around in his bed. Since the incident had happened, a distance had come between him and Tagiru; a brutal wedge just slammed in between them and Taiki couldn't get passed the cracks.

What was wrong with him? Tagiru needed his support; but after visiting him the last time about a month ago, Taiki hadn't gone since. It scared him. It scared him to think about how far he had come from Tagiru. He still loved Tagiru like a little brother but seeing him like that, seeing him cower before him, seeing his eyes fill with tears and him flinch back at just a simple touch.

That wasn't Tagiru. Tagiru had been willing to run into things head-on even when he got thrown back.

_I have no right to go see him, _Taiki thought. _I failed him like I failed the boy in the ambulance all those years ago._

Taiki's eyes watered and he was glad his friends weren't here right now. He buried his face in his pillow, allowing the tears to fall freely. He knew he shouldn't cry but what should he do? No, what _could_ he do? Yuu was there to support Tagiru and from what he had heard from his friend, even Yuu couldn't do much to bring Tagiru out of his stupor. He remembered back to when Tagiru had gotten injured in that basketball game when the three of them formed Team Xros Heart.

_Taiki put dettol on the wound, cleaning it up. Tagiru had fallen over, crashing face-first against the ground._

_"Taiki-san, you act like a big brother sometimes, you know," Tagiru said, pouting. "You'll spoil me." Not that he minded it. He had no siblings of his own but he really didn't need protection. He was invincible on his own._

_Taiki laughed. "You remind me of an old friend," he said softly. "Makes me feel like I need to protect you so you don't fall on your face too hard." He taped a bandage on the wound after applying a little more dettol._

_Tagiru laughed. "Ne, I'll be fine, Taiki-san! As long as you have my back!" he said cheerfully. "Scrapes can be healed by medicine after all."_

_Taiki smiled softly. "Not all wounds can be healed with Dettol, Tagiru. I like looking out for you. Do you feel it overbearing?"_

_Tagiru blinked. "What's that mean?"_

_Taiki laughed again. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." He pondered for a few seconds, which made Tagiru look at him curiously. Taiki smiled. "When you're with me, there'll be nothing that I can't heal, okay? I promise you that. Come on, I'll take you home."_

_Tagiru tried to get to his feet - although his leg still ached despite Taiki's treatment - and stumbled._

_"Tagiru!" Taiki quickly wrapped an arm around the other's shoulder and caught him before he could fall. "Be careful. Your wound is still fresh, you know."_

_Tagiru huffed. "I wanted to try and walk anyway. Thanks though, Taiki-san! I think you might need to take me home." He chuckled sheepishly. "It still kinda hurts."_

_He mumbled the last words under his breath that Taiki barely caught them if he hadn't strained his ear._

_Taiki shook his head and didn't comment on what Tagiru had said last. "It's no problem. Let's go."_

The memory stung his heart like it had been plunged in icy water, numb yet painful. He had been able to put medicine on the wounds Tagiru got from basketball, but there were no medicines for wounds on the heart.

"S-Sorry, Tagiru," Taiki mumbled. "Sorry I let you get those kind of wounds. Sorry I wasn't the big brother you thought I was." He closed his eyes, trying to push the memory out of his mind and get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day. But today definitely wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, hi everyone! What__'__s up? I seem to be updating this one a bit too fast, don__'__t I? Oh well, this one uses the prompt __'__sugar__' __and deals with the next day. Thanks to _**Black Angel of the Underworld **_for betareading this chapter._

**Chapter 4: Distractions**

Hideaki sat on the sand with Mizuki while eating a bowl of ice cream. The two had become good friends after Mizuki showed him how to surf. It was a good hobby since he and Dobermon had parted ways. But right now, they weren't in the mood for surfing.

They silently watched the waves crashing on the shores in a nearly tranquil manner. The sea breeze was fresh and the golden sand was warm underneath them.

"Have you visited him?" Mizuki suddenly asked.

Hideaki sighed. "Once. I don't think I can see him like that again, Mizuki. He's afraid. He's so…afraid."

Mizuki frowned. "He's been through a lot, Hideaki-kun. Sitting here eating ice cream won't help him recover you know."

"She has a point," a familiar voice said.

Hideaki looked up to see Yuu. "Yuu…hey."

Yuu smiled and sat down beside them. "Trying to distract yourselves?"

"Well…" Hideaki squirmed a bit. He didn't exactly dislike Yuu but it felt awkward seeing him here. It made him feel worse about not seeing Tagiru. The guilt ate his conscience; he should do _something_, anything.

"Yuu-kun, what are you doing here?" Mizuki said, looking at him curiously. "I thought you'd be with Tagiru-kun."

"I did, last night," Yuu said quietly, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "I was actually hoping to find Taiki-san here."

"Taiki-kun?" Mizuki blinked and continued to stare at the blond in wonder.

"He's been avoiding us," Yuu said. "I was hoping I could get him to see Tagiru."

"Get his girlfriend to talk to him," Hideaki said to Yuu; Mizuki reached over and twisted Hideaki's ear.

"I told you, Akari-kun isn't Taiki-kun's girlfriend," Mizuki said, pouting. "Anyway, Yuu-kun, Taiki-kun didn't come today but I did hear from Akari-kun that he's been really distant. I think he blames himself for what happened to Tagiru-kun."

Yuu sighed. "That's just like him, isn't it?"

"What, and you don't blame yourself?" Hideaki said, raising an eyebrow.

Yuu averted his gaze. "Of course I do, but it's different. I'm his boyfriend. Boyfriends protect each other from this kind of stuff. But at the same time, I can't let my guilt hold me back!" A determined look hardened on his face. "I won't abandon the person I love the most in the world. Hideaki, Tagiru will want to see you, too."

Hideaki flinched. He knew he should visit his friend again. His friend had always believed in him in times when he hadn't even believed in himself. "I'm scared, Yuu. Tagiru was always so strong and now…"

Yuu sighed. "It took us two nights to find him, Hideaki. We don't know what kind of things Makoto" - he hissed at the name, wanting to wrap his hands around the person's neck and strangle him – "did other than...humiliating him." His heart thudded painfully in his chest.

Hideaki vaguely realised his ice cream had started to melt. "You're right about that. I swear, if that creep wasn't already in jail, I'd choke the life out of him."

Yuu laughed bitterly. "I think we might have to take a number. But right now, Tagiru needs his friends." He looked at Hideaki and then at Mizuki. "All of you stopped visiting and that isn't going to help."

Hideaki took the final scoop of his ice cream and gulped it down. He pondered a bit before nodding. "I'll come with you next time."

Mizuki didn't hesitate at all. "Me too. I've been planning to visit him anyway but was waiting for this guy to get a spine."

Hideaki pouted. "I just don't know how to respond, you know! How is he anyway, Yuu?"

Yuu's expression fell. "Not that great. He's scared of being touched so be careful. He doesn't talk all that much either but he's starting speaking a little to me now, which is some progress. But I know if we keep trying, he'll get better. He's just hurt now. The doctors say he has a lot of internal bleeding." His voice shook at that.

_Sorry__,__ Tagiru__.__ I__'__m sorry I didn__'__t protect you__._There wasn't a day that passed when Yuu went without blaming himself. He should have been there. There were some nights where he'd see Tagiru's downcast expression in the shadows, staring: Why didn't you save me, Yuu?

The thought pierced his heart like a thousand knives, but he tried to avoid dwelling so he could help Tagiru get better.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello, everyone. Since I'm on a role for this fanfic and inspired, I keep updating it. This uses the prompt 'zipper' and warnings for sexual assault and drugging. Thanks to _**Black Angel of the Underworld **_for betareading this chapter in a timely manner._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: Nightmares <strong>

Tagiru's nightmares never seemed to fade away. Once again, the horror overcame him whilst he tried to sleep. His face was pale and sweaty as small whimpers escaped his chapped lips.

* * *

><p>Tagiru felt dazed after he and Makoto finished eating. "Makoto, I don't feel so good."<p>

Makoto smiled, humming. "Ah, don't worry, Tagiru! I'll take good care of you."

Tagiru felt dizzy. He didn't really understand what was going on. Pain sliced through his head and he could see through blurred vision that Makoto's hands were working at his clothes. "M-Makoto...I think there's something really wrong with me."

"Shh... It's alright," Makoto assured him, a playful tone in his voice. Tagiru could feel the zipper on his jeans being tugged down.

Fear gripped Tagiru's heart even though he didn't really understand what was going on.

He could feel hands sliding down his back to rest on his butt. One of the hands snaked its way around his waist and between his thighs, grabbing him. Terror surged through him. What was happening? Why was he allowing it to happen? The only person who had ever seen or touched that part of his body was Yuu.

Yuu… He wanted Yuu. He needed him. _Now._

_Yuu! _Tagiru internally screamed. _Help me!_

He wanted to fight back, but he felt like his strength was too limited. He just wanted to pass out, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he could feel that things would end up even worse. He felt his legs being pulled apart and then felt it: a painful intrusion being forced inside of him.

"S-stop! It hurts!" Tagiru whimpered out.

Makoto stroked his cheek. "Shhh, it always hurts the first time."

Tears filled Tagiru's eyes. "What are you doing to me? I want Yuu..."

Makoto slapped Tagiru across the cheek, which caused the brunet to bite his lips from crying out, and Makoto's playful eyes hardened. "Now, now, don't mention him in front of me or I'll have to ruin your pretty face."

"P-please stop..." Tagiru whimpered, feeling sick. He wanted to throw up and pass out - whichever came first.

Makoto silenced him with a crushing kiss. His thick, hot, and slimy tongue forced its way nearly down Tagiru's throat. Tagiru was suddenly struck with trepidation. Why was he not fighting back? In fact, why was he _enjoying _this?

"See," Makoto mumbled, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down Tagiru's throat as he thrust harder, "it'll feel better soon."

Suddenly, the pain dulled and pleasure spiked up Tagiru's spine. He gave out a choked cry in response as his stomach tightened almost painfully but enjoyably. Makoto almost smirked. "Jackpot."

He fastened his pace, slamming into Tagiru's sweet spot with great vigor.

Tagiru's vision became even more clouded as his body betrayed his mind. He shouldn't feel this way. Yuu… Yuu was the one he loved. Yuu was the one –

Blinding white crossed his vision and Tagiru screamed as he arched his back, his chest pressing against Makoto's. Something warm dripped down his trembling thighs and chest. He saw creamy white trails dripping almost lewdly down Makoto's chest. Was that his chest or was that his shirt…? What just happened…?

_Yuu, Yuu, Yuu…_ Tagiru thought drowsily, his mind soon blacking out.

"Already done?" Makoto's pout was bleary in Tagiru's eyes, but he could sense that the other was doing so. And it infuriated him.

However, his anger was doused as he lost consciousness.

"Yuu…" he croaked out before letting the darkness embrace him.

Such sweet, comforting darkness…


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I need to seriously get to updating my other story but people seem to like this one more anyway and I have ideas for this. The prompt used for this is 'undesirable'.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Tainted Hands<strong>

Tagiru woke up, shivering from the recollection. He realised his hands were bloody but it didn't hurt. Was he really back here already? Somehow he had known that Makoto would be back for him. Back to claim him. Back to mark him. No, no he had to get out of here. He didn't want to go back! He scurried out of bed, attempting to get himself away from this place. He felt hands grab him and squirmed.

"N-no!" Tagiru cried. "Let me go! LET GO!" He began screaming and thrashing around. In his desperation, he sunk his teeth into the hands holding him and felt the hands loosen. Using this opportunity, he squirmed away, stumbling out the door and crashing into someone.

"Tagiru?" Yuu's voice said as his hands reached out and stopped him. "Tagiru are you-?"

"Stay away!" Tagiru shrieked, pushing Yuu out of the way and trying to escape out the door.

Yuu wrapped his arms around Tagiru, trying to hold him. "Tagiru. Tagiru, look at me. It's me. Look at me please. You're safe."

Tagiru beat his fists into Yuu's chest. "I'm not safe! I have to go! He's coming! He's coming for me!"

The doctors managed to pull Tagiru back to the bed but he struggled more, screaming and elbowing the first doctor down.

"Get the sedation needle," The doctor whispered to his colleague who immediately hurried off.

"Get away!" Tagiru screamed, shoving a chair towards the doctor and Yuu; it was weak but it still shook Yuu to the core.

Yuu was losing him. No, he can't. Never.

As Tagiru crawled helplessly on the floor, Yuu walked over and reached out for him but his lover – with his own hand, with his own hand – smacked him away, before his arm fell limply to the ground; and right then and there, it seemed as if Tagiru just broke down.

Yuu reached out to him again and wrapped his arms around Tagiru's shaking body. He ignored when Tagiru flinched; he ignored the way Tagiru tried to shy away from him; he ignored Tagiru's weak and throaty protests; he ignored everything. Nothing felt right, but Tagiru in his arms was. Cold and unfeeling as it was, Yuu tried to convey his love to Tagiru, anything to keep Tagiru here, anything to keep the brunette's strings attached.

"I'm here for you, Tagiru," Yuu murmured in Tagiru's ear. "I'll never leave you. You're safe. You'll always be safe."

"Leave me alone," Tagiru croaked, smacking his fists weakly against Yuu's chest. "Don't touch me. Leave me alone…"

Yuu's heart just foundered – and it went far down. Nevertheless, he held on; he will always hold on no matter what. Tagiru can be saved. He can.

"I won't," Yuu whispered. "I love you so much."

Tagiru let out a choked sob at that and almost stopped fighting. "Icky. Undesirable. Dirty. He's coming. He's coming. I have to go. Please."

Yuu held on tightly and stroked Tagiru's hair. "No one will hurt you, promise. Come on lay down." He gently helped Tagiru back into the bed. "Doctor, please." He knew sedating Tagiru was wrong, that there should be something else they could do but he needed rest.

The doctor inserted the needle even as Tagiru let out quiet murmurs and shivers ever so often.

Yuu held Tagiru until his boyfriend really did fall asleep. "Shino-san, what happened?"

Dr. Shino sighed. "We're not certain. We heard struggles coming from this room once and once we got here, Akaishi-kun was trying to flee the room."

Yuu stayed silent for a moment before letting out a weary sigh. "He's afraid of his tormentor coming back to haunt him again."

"Amano-kun," Dr. Shino said gently. "We may need to shift him to the psychiatric ward. He needs professional help rather than what the hospital can give him. Constant sessions with the psychiatrist will be a huge help for him."

Yuu's eyes flashed. "No way. Tagiru isn't crazy! He's just traumatised! He doesn't need that. If all of us support him, he'll be fine."

"Amano-kun," Dr. Shino began again.

"No," Yuu said firmly, continuing to stroke Tagiru's hair and kissed his forehead. Tagiru would be fine...he would...he didn't need a psychiatrist. He'd be fine. He was glad when the doctor didn't push any further and left him to it. Tagiru would be fine.


End file.
